


【DV】On the other side (未完)

by yayaer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaer/pseuds/yayaer
Summary: 怪奇物语AU的DV还没有完结
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

「01」  
年轻的警探但丁，被一纸调令一桩丑闻给踢回了红墓工作，在莫里森手下混了张办公桌，整个红墓的小姑娘都排着队来报案——红墓是个小地方，何况但丁这颜值搁在什么纽约洛杉矶也妥妥能把那些city girls 迷得五迷三道。但丁也不低调，天天在制服里就穿根带子，勉勉强强把胸肌上惹人遐想的两处遮住，只要门口尼尔老太太不说他，他就天天把制服纽扣开到第四颗，就怕别人看不见他两块胸大肌似的。莫里森没可奈何地告诉同事但丁还是个刚刚二十的小屁孩，叛逆得别人穿制服他就穿奶带，别人吃炸鸡他就点披萨，反正个就是要和正常人反着来的二五仔，让大家多包容包容他。  
但丁不在乎别人会不会觉得他是个二五仔——红墓生活太无聊，最近二十年出过最大的案子就是布莱克家养的秃鹫格里芬把隔壁沃特老头子的脑袋啄秃了，可能是出于嫉妒。红墓安静祥和，非常宜居，但丁虽然在这里出生，但是说实话他简直对这里腻到不能再腻，他怀疑上头把他调回来就是为了折磨他。

而这天正是千万个普普通通日子里的一天，但丁把腿架在桌子上——他同事蕾蒂说可能但丁觉得地面烫脚，能把他马丁靴的鞋底给烫穿了——快乐地吃着早餐特供草莓布丁，莫里森在看报纸，局里散发着懒散的气息。  
突然大门被推开，一个满脸惊慌的女人冲了进来：“但丁！！你有没有看见帕蒂！她昨天就没有回家！”  
但丁眼睛都没抬，不慌不忙开口：“可能又在和那群臭小子玩儿DND？这个年纪的女孩不服管教很正常啊，罗耶尔女士。”

“这不一样！她从来都不会在外面过夜，何况我刚刚给她玩伴家长打电话说她昨天晚上就离开了！”妆容精致的女人额头有着细密的汗珠，但丁知道帕蒂不是她亲女儿，不过他能感觉到她的担心，所以稍微严肃了一点指了指刚刚放下报纸的莫里森，“我觉得你应该让莫里森去调查一下。”

莫里森冷笑了一声，挑了挑眉毛：“这件事就交给但丁去办吧，蕾蒂你和他一起去。”

“嘿！”两声同样音调的抗议响了起来，莫里森又重新拿起了报纸。

“所以我讨厌小鬼啊。”但丁把手揣在兜里，一脚踢飞了一个易拉罐，蕾蒂压根不想理他。他们来到了帕蒂回家的必经之路，这是一片幽暗的小树林，但丁已经叫了十几分钟帕蒂的名字了，觉得嗓子干得冒烟，一旁的搭档又臭着脸爱答不理——虽然是因为但丁欠了她很多钱，不过但丁还是很不满。他满不在乎地扫视着树林里的环境，直到他看见了没有被落叶覆盖的泥土上自行车的压痕，他蹲下去仔细看了看，痕迹很新，并且看得出来轮胎很小，应该是小孩子的自行车，他示意蕾蒂跟上，然后没走多远就在一个矮坡下看见了帕蒂的自行车——

“她摔倒了。”但丁刚刚的漫不经心都收敛起来，他拿起一块碎石，石头上有细小的血迹，再仔细看地上有一排脚印，“她往家跑了。”

蕾蒂也走了过来，注视着帕蒂回家的方向：“就算是小孩，跑回去也只要五分钟。”两个年轻人对视了一眼，跟着脚步大踏步往帕蒂家走了过去。

“她回过家？”罗耶尔女士满脸憔悴地撑着脸，“我……我不知道，我昨天很晚才回来，大概凌晨两点吧……我以为她睡了，直到今天早上叫她上学才发现她房间没有人。”

蕾蒂在本子上记录着罗耶尔说的话，但丁在房间里四处打量，他注意到大门被暴力推开过，他摸了摸木制墙板上被砸出的凹槽皱了皱眉，问罗耶尔这个痕迹是不是一直都在，罗耶尔说她记不清了。年轻的单身母亲显然非常焦虑无助，好几次都哭了出来，蕾蒂在一边安慰着，但丁顺着墙板的痕迹往屋子深处走，他注意到帕蒂跑上了二楼——有什么东西在追她？但丁心里闪过这个念头，他来到帕蒂的房间，床上没有褶皱，窗户大开着，他走到窗边发现下面是一片灌木丛，树丛上刺眼地挂着一条布条。但丁心下一惊，这个高度对他不成问题，他从窗口翻了下去，在树枝上看到了更多的血迹，帕蒂可爱粉嫩的小脸在他心里浮现出来，他感觉一阵战栗，顺着血迹来到了后院的仓库。

仓库里只有一盏电灯，但丁拉来之后看见工具台上放着一把上了膛的猎枪，而地上积了一小洼血迹，血已经干了，但丁蹲下来皱着眉，看见工具台的一侧有着深黑色的污渍，他用手摸了摸，粘稠得像石油的粘液粘了他一手，他闻了闻闻见了死亡的腐臭味。

“喂喂——莫里森，快集合所有人手来找帕蒂！”但丁对着肩膀上的对讲机说，他语气严肃又深沉，“这不是简单的走失案。”

莫里森刚刚回答了收到，但丁头上的电灯就闪了起来，像是某种电路故障，灯泡发出滋滋的声音，然后突然仓库里陷入了黑暗，但丁一只手搭上了枪，突然来到的黑暗让他无法看清任何东西，但是他感觉到了有什么东西在他身后，他后颈密密麻麻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，感觉到某种被野兽盯上的巨大威压，他的血压开始上升，心跳加剧，全身的感知都集中到了耳朵上，并且在一阵惊风掠过时迅速矮身拔枪，而仓库门却被蕾蒂一把推开了，但丁听见一声凄厉的叫声，差点给自己同事来了一枪——

“你发什么疯？！”蕾蒂显然也被吓得不轻，“我叫了你半天你都没反应。”

这时但丁再抬头，电灯已经亮了起来，他皱了皱眉，把枪收了回去。

他们一整天在红墓这个平静的小镇上一无所获，晚上大家都开始无偿加班，打着电筒开始在树林里地毯式的搜索。

但丁走得比大部队远很多，他带着两把自己的爱枪和一把军用匕首独自在树林里搜索，一开始并没有什么收获，除了时不时跑过去的夜行动物搞出一些响动几乎可以说树林里万籁俱寂。他警戒着查看地上的痕迹，现在真是秋季，落叶铺了厚厚一层，很多痕迹过去一天都很难辨认了。

但丁虽然表现得满不在乎，但说到底他也是个大孩子，他甚至和帕蒂一起玩儿过DND，也偶尔周末带着这个鬼马精灵的小姑娘去打电动——大概是因为他知道帕蒂是孤儿，所以有一种天生的亲近感，而且帕蒂也确实很讨人喜欢。想到这里但丁咬了咬牙，更加担心起了帕蒂的安危，黄金24小时已经快过去了，他们的希望越来越渺茫。

但丁在树林里叫着帕蒂的名字，突然他的电筒扫到不远处有一团乌黑的影子，他小心翼翼靠过去发现是一头受伤的鹿，在地上痛苦地抽搐着，这头鹿受了很重的伤，看上去已经活不久了，它温润的大眼睛惊恐又痛苦地注视着但丁，鼻子不停地抽动，失血让它的动作逐渐停滞，呼吸也越来越急促——这种伤大概还会痛苦一两个小时吧，但丁看着鹿惨不忍睹的腹部伤口，对着鹿的头颅举起了枪。就在这时他脑中闪过一个片段，像是曾经有谁握住过他颤抖的手——可那感觉一闪而过，就在他要扣动扳机时，白天那种让他汗毛倒立的感觉又出现了——他还没来得及反应，就看见从黑暗里冲出一个影子，用非常快的速度把鹿拖走了，鹿发出一声凄厉的叫声，迅速消失在黑暗里。但丁因为震惊短暂停滞了一瞬间，他不是很确定刚刚自己看见了什么——那是一个丑陋的怪物，全身恶心的粘液，似乎没有脸。但丁摇了摇头从惊吓里回过神来，举着电筒顺着鹿的血迹追了上去。

血迹的尽头是一棵树。

但丁小心翼翼靠近这棵可能有五人合抱粗的树，树干上粘着很多干涸的血迹，而最上面是新鲜的鹿血，但丁顺着树干看下去，看见靠近根部有个成人只能钻过去的洞。但丁蹲下去用手电照了照那个洞，里面似乎布满了今天他在帕蒂家摸到的那种粘液——“哈，只是什么低配版兔子洞吗？”但丁自言自语，把手伸了进去，发现里面覆盖着很多粘膜，稍微用力可以扯开，于是他把枪收好，扒着那些黏膜钻了进去。

但丁来到了一片非常灰暗阴冷的区域。

树洞真的连接着另一个世界，但丁站了起来，这里似乎还是一片树林，但是所有东西都是凋敝的，浓重的死亡气息笼罩着这里，空气里浮动着某种像骨灰般的絮状物，空气也粘稠沉重，这里除了黑白灰没有任何颜色，所以就显得不远处那个粉到发紫的赤裸着的怪物的背影非常刺眼——现在但丁看清了，那怪物的骨节一节一节凸出来，皮肤覆着恶心的黏膜，它正在埋头大啖死鹿，并没有注意到但丁这个尾随者。

但丁小心地靠近那头怪物，地上有很多动物的尸骸，不过不幸中的万幸，但丁暂时没有看见人的遗骨。

空气似乎都因为黑暗和寒冷凝固了，但丁虽然不想承认，但是帕蒂很可能被拖入了这里，他必须把这头怪物干掉，他慢慢从背后掏出两把枪，缓缓上膛，却没有注意到自己一脚踩在了一截断枝上——

“咔嚓。”

“Shit.”

怪物几乎立刻就回过了头，那怪物没有脸，冲但丁露出一脸的尖牙，并以一种人类难以捕捉的速度冲了过来——

“砰砰砰！”但丁的手非常稳，他飞快地射出了两个弹匣的子弹，但这只延缓了怪物的速度，并没有能对他造成致命伤，但丁飞快地换弹，但还是被怪物抓住了间隙，被一把按在了地上，怪物冲着但丁的头发出吼叫，粘液糊了但丁一脸。

“老天，这也太恶心了。”但丁嘴上吐槽着，怪物的利爪抓进他肩膀的肌肉里，他虽然很痛但还是拔出了匕首一把刺进了怪物的腹部，怪物发出一声凄厉的叫声，却没有松开爪子，但丁开始挣扎，但是怪物的力气太大了，但丁根本无法把它踢开——

完蛋了，难道英俊帅气如我二十岁就要交代在这了吗？但丁自嘲地想，手上用力拉开怪物腹部的外皮组织，但是依然无法改变自己被钳制的处境。

难以形容的剧痛顺着肩膀的伤口不断冲击着但丁的神经，他感觉怪物并不急于杀了他，似乎是在折磨他，这让他感觉一阵恶心，僵持了大概一分钟，怪物似乎终于满意了，冲但丁缓缓张开嘴，里面密密麻麻像蠕虫般的环状牙齿让但丁觉得眩晕，他侧过头，自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。

然后他听见了冷兵器挥动的声音。

接着身上的重量消失了，利爪被拔出的剧痛让他叫出了声，他睁开眼，模模糊糊看见一个蓝色的身影。

是人类吗？这是但丁的第一反应。他努力让眼睛聚焦，看见一张和自己极其相似的脸。

但是那张脸的神色和气质与他截然相反——那张和他一样英俊锋利的面庞上没有情绪，冷得像是西伯利亚的寒冰，那双蓝色的眼睛也无怜悯，只是毫无波动地打量他。而那头柔顺的银发被竖了起来，露出光洁的额头。随后但丁注意到那人手里拿着一把日本刀，刀鞘上绑着黄色的缎带。怪物的头落在不远处，而身体还在恶心地蠕动，但丁只见那人冷冷一瞥，根本看不清发生了什么怪物的身体就被劈成了两半，但丁只听见一声清脆的收刀声。

肩膀的伤口已经开始愈合了，但丁能感觉到——这是他的秘密，他似乎体质异于常人，伤口总是可以非常迅速的愈合，他忍不住用手挡住自己的伤口，但那人已经露出了饶有兴致的神色。

“你和我一样。”这个神秘的年轻人开口了，声线冷清通透，有种长期缺乏交流的无机质感，“你不是普通人？”

但丁惊讶于对方似乎没有发现他们长相如此相似：“……我是红墓的警察。你是谁？”

那人挑了挑眉，似乎又失去了兴趣：“你不该跟到这里，这里的空气有毒。”

“我叫但丁，你是谁？”但丁又问了一遍，有些急切，“你为什么在这里？”

那把刀的刀尖突然就抵住了但丁的咽喉：“快滚。”

“……”但丁还想说什么，但是不远处的树洞传来了蕾蒂大声的呼喊，“但丁！！”

刀刃贴得更近了，那年轻人冷冷开口：“入口马上就要合上了，快滚。”

但丁回头看了一眼树洞，又看了看和自己及其相似的，穿着蓝色风衣的年轻人，感觉心跳突然加快：“那你呢？”

年轻人冷笑了一声，表情充满了轻蔑。

“如果你看见一个小女孩，可以不可以帮帮她。”但丁站了起来，刀却没有离开，但丁虽然不想离开，可他不能让蕾蒂也冒这个险，于是他往树洞跑去，年轻人没有动，只是缓缓把刀收了回去。

“你叫什么名字？”但丁在钻出去之前又问了一次，但是年轻人的身影已经消失了。

两秒钟后，但丁听见脑海里传来一个声音——

“维吉尔。”

TBC

我坑品不好，没有评论可能会写了就跑ε-(´∀｀; )


	2. Chapter 2

「02」  
“维吉尔呢？！”蒙德斯一巴掌拍在办公桌上，发出让周围研究员噤若寒蝉的巨大响声，“维吉尔去哪儿了？！”  
“……他今天是例行探索……”一个研究员战战兢兢说，“但……但是安全绳到一半就断了，通讯也连不上。”  
“那就找啊！你们以为这个实验室是做什么的？！实验体都跑了你们还在这儿干等着？！”蒙德斯脸都气紫了，拳头砸在墙上。  
“最近有……有不少怪物从门里跑出来到了镇里……我们不应该优先追查这个吗……”一个研究员结结巴巴地说。  
蒙德斯冷冷看了他一眼：“这穷镇子重要还是国家重要？不要忘记你们自己的身份，现在马上给我去找维吉尔！他没有离开过实验室，走不远。”

正在蒙德斯大发雷霆的时候，位于这个实验室尽头的“门”被从内部划开——叫它“门”也许不太合适，因为它更像是触手和藤蔓缠绕在一起的生物，随着某种节奏吸附在墙体上微微蠕动——此刻门里的黏膜组织被暴力劈开，蓝衣青年面无表情地收刀走了出来，那些藤蔓纷纷褪去又迅速在他离开后长合。

“他回来了！”被骂的狗血淋头的研究员们纷纷看向防弹玻璃外，维吉尔从几米高的“门”上跳下来，稳稳落在布满电线的地面上，轻描淡写看了玻璃后一眼，表情不屑又嘲讽。  
“准备消毒！”蒙德斯命令。  
手下们一哄而散，有的小声咒骂维吉尔的任性，一些感激他及时出现，而维吉尔抱着刀在隔离室外和蒙德斯大眼瞪小眼。

找到一个适合打开出口到人类世界的地方并不难，但这是不被允许的。从维吉尔有记忆开始，他一直呆在实验室里，除了看书没有别的娱乐，似乎他的存在只是为了“国家”而已。  
他是不同的，他很早就意识到了这一点，他受伤会立刻恢复，用意识也可以移动物品，只要有足够安静的环境就算是克里姆林宫内部的对话他也可以听得一清二楚——他知道大多数人将这称之为超能力，但他只觉得恼人。  
他已经过了靠糖和鞭子就能被控制得很好的年纪，随着年纪渐长他逐渐明白自己只是蒙德斯手下的一个棋子，一种工具，他并不被人类世界所接纳，也不知道如何去接纳其他人。  
直到今天，他遇到了但丁。他想这是一个离开的契机，因为但丁是他的“同类”，但是他不确定但丁的身份，这让他无法轻易做出决定，所以他选择了暂时回来观察事态发展。

并不让他意外的是蒙德斯要关他禁闭，因为他的“任性”，维吉尔这次并没有什么剧烈的反抗——虽然上次被关禁闭他扭断了两个试图架走他安保的脖子——杀人并不困难，只要他愿意他能把这座实验室杀个透，但是无意义的屠杀并不能带给他任何益处，何况蒙德斯还掌握着许多他不知道的秘密。

“禁闭室”是一个特质的房间，维吉尔呆在里面什么都听不见，头顶只有一盏暗淡的电灯泡。他抱着腿坐在铁床上，墙壁上有很多曾经他留下的痕迹，很多是硬生生用指甲抠出来的，里面还有残留的血迹——但是他已经不是那个弱小的他了，现在有很多事他可以做到也可以控制，并且他还没有发现自己力量的上限。就在他想着但丁那张和自己极其相似却感情充沛的脸的时候，门被推开了，一个金发女人走了进来。

“赝品。”维吉尔冷冰冰地开口。

“礼貌点，小朋友。”金发女人穿着一身白大褂，但隐隐约约可以看见里面是非常性感的黑色皮衣加高跟鞋，“听说你今天自己跑出去了？”

维吉尔眼珠子都没动一下：“蒙德斯想知道什么让他自己来问。你这张脸看着我就觉得恶心。”

女人蹲了下来：“我可不是你妈妈。”

维吉尔厌恶地别开脸，闭上了眼睛——曾经有很多次，在他被实验折磨得痛不欲生的时候，这个叫崔西，拥有着他母亲面容的女人的出现都让他无比动摇，但最终他知道这一切都不过是蒙德斯的圈套，没有人可以复制他母亲的灵魂。

“你今天是不是遇到了什么人？”崔西继续说，好看的眼睛微微眯了起来，“别对我说谎，我们是同类，我能感觉出来。”

维吉尔眉头皱得更深了：“滚出去。”

“我们检测到阎魔刀上有那种怪物的血，你碰上了？”崔西步步紧逼，“几只？”

“镇上有小孩失踪。”维吉尔突然睁开眼，冷冰冰的眼睛里有一种崔西没见过的，像是被什么点燃了一样的情绪，“你们明明知情，却还有时间在这里审问我？”

崔西的神色不易察觉地扭曲了一下：“谁告诉你的？”

维吉尔嗤笑了一声。

“我无所不知，赝品。”

但丁回到家里洗了个澡，把那些恶心的粘液和血冲得干干净净。那个奇怪的出口在他离开之后就立刻合上了，让在外面的蕾蒂大惊失色。随后蕾蒂看见了他半身的血问他受了什么伤，但是伤口其实已经愈合，所以但丁谎称那是动物的血蹭上去的。

此刻他胡乱揉着自己湿湿的短发，水洒得到处都是，他穿着裤子裸着上身一屁股坐在沙发上，点的外卖披萨已经冷了。他难得没什么食欲，脑子里那怪物恶心地布满细小尖牙的嘴和维吉尔的脸不停切换——他能感觉到维吉尔和他有某种联系——这世界上怎么可能有长得如此相像的人，他们简直是一个模子里倒出来的。他叹了一口气，又开始觉得头疼，实际上他的幼年记忆一直很模糊，他记得小时候他和父亲似乎一直在搬家，后来他的父亲出了车祸，他在很小的时候就变成了孤儿，但是他隐隐约约觉得自己忘记了什么，而维吉尔的出现拨动了他的神经。

但是这么干想没有任何意义，但丁想知道维吉尔从哪里来？那个世界又是如何和这里联通的？帕蒂是否安全？无数的谜团让他头痛欲裂，今天发生了很多超出他认识的事情，他决定睡一觉再说。他在空中比划了一下维吉尔那把长刀划破空气的样子，随后耸耸肩拿起了一片披萨。

第二天但丁一大早就去了警局，他开了辆警车准备去城镇周围寻找，就在出门的时候看见一辆面包车开到了警局面前，面包车上写着“特米尼格电力公司”，但丁挑了挑眉，从警车里探出一个头。

面包车门打开之后，从驾驶室里走下来一个标致的女人，但丁感觉血液都凝固了——那女人有一张和他母亲无比相似的脸，如果不是过于年轻，但丁可能会脱口而出妈妈。

那女人也看见了但丁，惊讶的神色从她精致的面庞上一闪而过，但丁捕捉到她微微张开嘴牙磕着下唇似乎想说出一个“v”，但又迅速抿住了嘴，冲直直盯着她的但丁露出一个笑容。

那是一个虚假到浮夸的笑，她走到但丁车窗前眨了眨眼睛：“警官，听说镇上走失了小孩？”

但丁挑眉，愈发觉得可疑：“你是谁？”

“我有一些线索，也许你想知道？”

但丁眉头一皱，从警车上走了下来。

“在最东边的那片树林里，我今天早上路过时看见了一个年轻人牵着一个小孩。”这个自称崔西的女人叼着一根女士烟，冲但丁吞云吐雾。

但丁挥了挥手：“年轻人？”

“他看起来和你差不多大。”崔西接着说，“穿着一件蓝色的风衣。说起来真奇怪，他好像还拿着一把东洋刀。”

但丁慢慢睁大了眼睛，一种说不清的狂喜卷过他的心脏：“那小孩呢？是一个金发小女孩吗？”

崔西磕了磕烟灰：“虽然头发不长，不过我觉得是个女孩。”

“谢了！”但丁立刻站了起来，一把抄起桌上的车钥匙飞奔而去，一边跑一边回头说，“剩下的你可以告诉我同事！我先走了！”

崔西冲那狂奔的背影轻轻挑起了唇角。

但丁一脚把油门踩到底，警车在空荡的公路上漂移——开到昨天见到维吉尔的树林并没有花太久，他从车上一蹦三跳地冲下来，枪都差点忘了拿。

树林里还是安安静静，这里太过偏僻，晨跑的人都很少来这边。

昨夜的血迹还在，但丁顺着血迹走到那个树洞前面，但那里什么都没有，只有一个很浅的洞，一只手都可以探到底，这让但丁有些怀疑自己昨天经历的一切——他也没有找到任何可能是小孩的足迹，这让他隐隐约约觉得自己被耍了。他懊恼地在原地转了几圈，随后余光里瞥见了一抹亮黄色，他的视力比常人好很多，所以他确定那是一条缎带，他一路小跑过去，果然在一截不高的树枝上发现了一条亮黄色的带子——但丁记得它，它昨天系在维吉尔武士刀的刀鞘上。

他在和我调情？但丁摸了摸下巴，又开始充分发挥想象力，以至于过了好一会儿，他才看见那截树枝上刻着一个小小的v，下面还有一个朝北的箭头。但丁吹了声口哨，把缎带塞进包里朝着箭头方向走去。

“我今天有了有趣的发现。”崔西又来到了禁闭室，维吉尔躺在铁床上闭目养神，虽然他一晚上没睡着，但丁一直在他脑袋里蹦蹦跳跳。

“和我有什么关系。”维吉尔冷冰冰的回答，“还有两个小时我就要去探索了，你别来烦我。”

崔西轻笑一声：“本来我今天早上想去打听小孩的消息，但是你猜怎么着。”崔西拿手指点了点下巴，“我在警察局遇到一个自称但丁的警察，他简直和你长得一模一样。”

维吉尔睁开了眼睛：“哦？”

“你昨天在树林里遇到他了吧？”崔西的声音像恶魔的低语，“你救了他一命？”

蓝衣服的青年表情变得高深莫测：“你们想对他做什么？”

崔西又笑了一下：“你今天的探索取消了，你还是在这里好好休息吧。”

维吉尔挑了挑眉，好看的眉眼藏起了所有的情绪，只有一点点杀意从略微泛红的眼角漏了出来：“我会的。”

但丁感觉自己在树林里走了很久很久，久到他都担心自己停路边的车会不会被罚款了，一路上一个人都没遇到，还看见了一些猎人陷阱的痕迹。

他的手机和通讯器都逐渐失去信号，连指南针都开始失真了，这让他有点烦躁——他依然担心帕蒂的安危，即使他对维吉尔充满好奇——这么想着他有点后悔，但回身看了一眼又不甘心就这么回去，于是又凭着感觉走了很久，终于，他看见了不远处有一圈围栏。

他三步并作两步跑过去，发现这围栏显然是军事基地标准，电网也都通着电，但丁苦苦搜索自己的回忆，最终还是觉得红墓的地图上绝对没有这么个地方。

围栏蜿蜒到了但丁视线的尽头，他顺着围栏走，隐隐约约可以看见里面有一栋大楼，似乎还有军人在巡逻——这一定是个军事基地。但丁摸了摸下巴，思考着维吉尔和这里的关系。

大概又走了快半个小时，太阳已经过了最高的时刻，但丁肚子都饿扁了，才看见了基地的大门。

“证件。”门口端着枪的士兵面无表情对但丁说，但丁注意到这里属于国家能源署管理，他挑了挑眉，出示了警官证——“我是红墓的警察，最近有小孩失踪，我想看看你们的监控。”

士兵看都没看他一眼：“证件。”

但丁锲而不舍地说：“我要和你们老大谈话，我有证据那孩子可能到了你们这里。”

士兵刚刚露出不耐烦的神色，肩上的通讯器却响了起来，他听了听，用奇怪的眼神看了但丁一眼，却还是拉起栏杆把但丁放了进去。

但丁双手插兜走了一段路，一个满头白发但看上去并不年迈的中年男人迎接了他，那男人穿着一身西装，握了握但丁的手：“我是这里的负责人，蒙德斯，有什么可以帮到你的吗？我在监控里看见了你的警官证。”

但丁感觉那双手很冷，还有些奇怪的粘腻，这让他有些不舒服，他清了清嗓子：“镇上有一个小女孩前天失踪了，我看见你们有通向外面的混泥土管道，我不确定她有没有误入你们这里……事实上镇上都快为这件事找翻天了，如果你愿意让我看看你们的监控我会很感激。”

蒙德斯听完微微一笑：“当然可以，我带你去监控室。”

但丁跟在蒙德斯身后，后面还跟了好几个士兵，他被半簇拥着进入了那栋主体建筑。建筑内部结构复杂，很多地方的门都关着，甚至有一条通道被黄色的警戒线围了起来，贴着生化污染的标志。但丁皱了皱眉，觉得这里的氛围非常奇怪，不过他不确定该不该问他们在这里做什么，因为那肯定是国家机密。

监控室在一楼，在配电室的旁边，中间并没有很多门禁，所以但丁推测这里只是这栋建筑无关痛痒的部分。但是中间经过某个岔路口的瞬间，他心跳加快了不少，以至于他忍不住往那黑漆漆的走廊尽头看去——那里只有一道孤零零的门，上面像《生化危机》一样挂着一盏明晃晃的白炽灯——在那个瞬间但丁觉得，有人在透过那道门看着他，并且他下意识地认为，那是维吉尔。

蒙德斯陪他用倍速看完了三天的监控，但丁一无所获，这个基地的外围非常平静，简直称得上与世隔绝。最后他只能无功而返，蒙德斯甚至好心派了一个安保人员开车送他去了公路边上。

等下了车但丁才隐隐约约觉得奇怪，这一切看上去毫无破绽才让更让人起疑，随后他脑中突然一片雪亮——昨天他记得靠近凌晨的时候起了大雾，但是监控里根本没有任何雾气存在——那么问题来了，蒙德斯为什么要给他看假的监控，又为什么要对他撒谎？

刚刚感觉自己抓住一点端倪的但丁，突然感觉信号回归的手机疯狂振动，他掏出手机接通这个来自蕾蒂的电话，独立坚强的女同事说话声音都在抖：“你这个混蛋到哪里去了？！他们……州里路过的警察在大坝那边……捞到了一个小孩的遗体——莫里森已经过去了，我们不确定是不是帕蒂——”

但丁感觉像是什么东西重重砸在他的脑子上，一时间世界和声音都有些模糊，他反应了片刻，然后立刻朝自己的警车奔去。

「03」

“那个但丁……相似……可疑……”维吉尔屏息凝神听着主控室里的对话，禁闭室材料特殊，让他收集信息的过程费劲不少，他静静用手抹去淌下的鼻血，专注地在一片黑暗里抓住崔西和蒙德斯的声音——

“……兄弟？”蒙德斯的声音隐隐约约传来，“没有听说过……我们的敌人……克格勃……伊娃……两个小孩？……维吉尔。”

兄弟？维吉尔在心里重复了一遍。

“叛徒……死了……但丁的背景需要调查。”崔西的声音慢慢变得清晰，维吉尔觉得自己像个不停调试的收音机，最后终于对上了频道。

“把维吉尔从苏联带回来的时候，斯巴达都已经失踪了很久了。”蒙德斯的声音也可以完全听清了，“维吉尔天赋异禀，苏联人想训练他。”

维吉尔感觉到身体上的一阵反感，他记得那段日子，在漫长而没有阳光的冬季里，他只能看着基地窗户外的雪花被风铲着将一切都涂成暴力的银白。基地里有一些和他相似的小孩，但他们都消失了，也许死在实验里，也许熬不过那漫长的冬天。那时候维吉尔觉得死了挺好，不用每天带着奇怪的仪器被电得失去神智。他也记得自己的母语不是俄语，虽然他学得很快，但交流起来还是很费劲，愿意和他说话的只有一个纤弱的黑发男孩，他在第二个冬天死了。之后他被自己“伟大祖国”的间谍“救”了出去，但是一切都没有改变，他依然是可怜的小白鼠，只不过换到了温暖的囚笼罢了。他记得自己的母亲，即使在他很小的时候被迫就和她分开，他和伊娃度过了他人生最快乐的几年，他们住在乡下，伊娃种了很多花，随后某一天一群人闯进来把他药晕，随后他在黑暗的车厢里感觉到出了车祸，他的头撞在门上头破血流，之后他再也没有见过自己的母亲。

“伊娃不愿意交出维吉尔，所以我们采取了强硬手段，但是中间被苏联人插了一脚。”蒙德斯继续说，“一直以来我们的视线都放在伊娃身上，虽然斯巴达被作为叛徒肃清了，但是我们从来没有查清楚在阿根廷那几年他干了什么——也许一开始他和伊娃就有两个小孩？”

“可是但丁作为正常人生活了二十年……也许他并没有维吉尔那么‘特殊’。”崔西接着说。

“但也有可能因为他更‘特殊’。”蒙德斯的声音里带上一丝让人生厌的笑意，“只不过他自己不知道而已。”

“可他的身份让我们难以插手。”崔西的声音有些犹豫。

“他不过是个小小的小镇警探，出点意外不会有人感兴趣。”蒙德斯笑着说，“更何况就在刚刚他追查的案子‘结案’了。”

崔西语气里有了一丝不易察觉的反感：“那个小孩？”

蒙德斯点了一支烟：“她已经死了。”

但丁狂飙到大坝边上时蕾蒂正掩着脸在救护车后面哭，莫里森神色沉重地看着那具小小的尸体被慢慢拖过来，周围还有不少州警。

“怎么回事？”但丁看见那熟悉的小身影觉得眼前发晕，一种巨大的悲痛攫住了他的心脏。

“是失足落水。”莫里森满脸遗憾痛惜地说。

“这不可能！”但丁大声喊了出来，他不知道自己为什么要这么大声，但是他觉得嗓子眼堵得难受他必须要喊出来，“她明明回了家！这里离她家整整三英里！她怎么可能从这里落水？！”

蕾蒂爆发出一声啜泣。

但丁怒气冲冲地想去查验捞上来的遗体，但是州警拦住了他，他看清了那确确实实是帕蒂，虽然已经被水浸泡到浮肿，但是那确确实实是那个快乐鲜活的小姑娘。但丁顿时失去力气慢慢跌坐在地上，他痛苦地揪住了自己的头发。

这不可能。他把额头抵在膝盖上，脑子却清醒的可怕：这怎么可能？在经历了昨天的事情之后，他怎么可能相信帕蒂会在这里失足落水？

帕蒂的遗体已经被放进了裹尸袋，但丁难过地闭上了眼睛——气味——他突然一怔，他的鼻子也比正常人灵敏不少，他没有闻到尸体散发出的腐臭——他一边痛恨自己在这种时候依然这么冷酷的思考，明明他的眼睛已经看见了一切，一边又觉得非常违和：州警为什么会经过这里？

救护车已经发动，现场也被保护起来，最后但丁孤零零坐在地上盯着水面出神，直到莫里森走过来拍了拍他的肩：“你尽力了。”

但丁没有说话，把头埋进臂弯里去。

维吉尔靠着墙抱着腿，他的头枕着臂弯，脑子里乱成一团——如果但丁真的是他的兄弟，他有义务保护但丁的安全，毕竟他的父母都为此付出了生命——但他心里又有些小小的嫉妒，嫉妒但丁在正常人的世界里成长至今，难怪他看上去那么快活生动，和他相比维吉尔根本不像是人类。

随后维吉尔想到但丁提到的那个女孩——他很想确认那个女孩的现状，但是没有看过图像他无法追踪。随后他灵机一动，想到自己可以追踪但丁——如果他们真的是兄弟，这一定不会是单边通讯。

但是今天他消耗的能量太多了，在这个房间里所有使用能力的事情都会消耗他上百倍的精力，刚刚光是监听蒙德斯和崔西的对话都让他流的鼻血打湿了整片袖子，他已经一天没有进食了，现在他非常虚弱。

于是他打定主意晚上离开这里。

但丁浑浑噩噩回到家里，他不敢通知罗耶尔去认领自己孩子的遗体以便举办葬礼，他怎么干得出这种残忍的事情呢？同时他又想起帕蒂平日和他的种种经历，痛苦让他无法深入思考——但同时违和感让他清醒，他心里还是有一半不愿意相信这是真的。

他执拗地认为，维吉尔会保护帕蒂，尽管他根本不知道维吉尔是谁，但是他潜意识里信任着这个刚刚见过一面的年轻人。

他看着手里的黄色缎带，鬼使神差地站了起来——他要去医院里亲眼看看是怎么回事。

天已经完全黑了，但丁来市中心的医院出示了自己的警官证，表示自己想去停尸房看看今天送来的小孩的尸体，前台工作人员有些为难，说那里已经有州里来的警察守着，但丁可能没这个权力。于是但丁一通甜言蜜语奶狗装乖，成功获得了工作人员的好感，拿到了下楼的门禁卡。

等来到停尸房外面的时候，但丁果然看见那里坐着一个州警，他看见但丁大叫着他不能来这儿，但丁想都没想上去就是一个背摔加肘击，然后用精准的力道把人掐晕过去。

随后他进入冷冰冰的停尸房，他找到帕蒂的名字，心里涌满了悲伤，然后他缓缓抽出那格柜子，帕蒂那张毫无生气的脸就出现在他面前——她的皮肤和眉眼都那么熟悉，以至于但丁难过地闭上了眼睛——但是随后但丁感觉到了不对，柜子拉出来的手感太轻了，随后他神出手指戳了戳“帕蒂”的锁骨，那里竟然是软的——但丁感觉鸡皮疙瘩都立了起来，回身拿过解剖台上的手术刀，顺着“帕蒂”的锁骨划了下去——但丁倒抽一口冷气：“帕蒂”的身体里面塞满了棉花。

维吉尔算着时间，现在应该是晚上七点，蒙德斯已经离开了实验室，大部分工作人员应该也离开了。他站了起来，来到紧锁的门边，皱着眉对着把手稍微用力，整个把手就扭曲成了一团，像是被揉烂的白纸。维吉尔推开门，黑漆漆的走廊空空荡荡，头上的白炽灯倒是一如既往的明亮。维吉尔打个响指，周围的灯光应声而灭。

他首先需要拿回阎魔刀，可他没有门禁卡，这意味着他必须要找到一个倒霉的工作人员，于是他蛰伏在走廊交汇处的背阴处，远远看见一个曼妙的身影——是崔西。

维吉尔烦躁到了极点，显然他并不喜欢对崔西下手，哪怕只是因为她的脸，可他必须离开这里去找但丁，在一切都太晚之前——崔西在走廊交汇处停了下来。

“我感觉到你的杀气了，小朋友。”金发女人带着嘲讽地说，维吉尔面色不善地从黑暗里走了出来，“你晚上想去哪里散步？我还好心给你买了晚饭。”

维吉尔面色不动：“把卡给我。”

“你知道你逃出去的可能性有多大吗？”崔西看了眼不远处的摄像头，维吉尔皱着眉把它捏碎了。

“只要我想，百分之百。”青年眼神冰冷，“我不想与所有人为敌，目前不想，你也不会想和我为敌。”

崔西眨了眨眼，把门禁卡摸了出来递给了维吉尔：“看来你急着和你的好弟弟约会。”

维吉尔眉峰聚拢了：“你知道我在听？”

崔西笑得十分从容：“今天监控室没人，监控电路出了故障，剩下的事需要我说嘛？”

维吉尔表情并没有放松，甚至变得更有敌意起来：“你是什么立场？”

崔西摆了摆手准备走了，手里还拎着一个汉堡。

“我只是觉得那姑娘太可怜了，如果是你她可能还有救。”

维吉尔挑了挑眉，朝崔西的反方向走去。

但丁开着车疾驰到了基地外围，他反复试验了几次，发现电网并没有通电，于是放心大胆拿出工具开始剪铁丝网——整件事最可疑也最有可能想伪装帕蒂死亡的就是蒙德斯，而维吉尔也最有可能在这里，所以他今天一定要闯进去看看。他现在年轻力壮，剪个铁丝网在钻进去简直小菜一碟，而一路溜到大门也只花了五分钟——但丁在白天记住了自己走的所有道路，甚至连摄像头的位置都摸清了。

来到门口那里站了一个安保，似乎今天实验室里的安保力度并不强，但丁大摇大摆走过去，在安保攻击之前掏出手枪一枪托就把对方砸了个七七八八，随后迅速摸了门禁卡刷进了实验室。

实验室晚上更加阴森了，但丁举着双枪小心翼翼走着，想走到白天见到的那个黑漆漆的走廊去，路上撂倒了几个经过的无辜安保，他对自己的身手非常满意。随后他来到了一个岔路口，那种心跳加速的感觉又上来了，他忍不住扣紧了扳机缓缓挪到墙角，而他感觉到有人在向他这一侧逼近——他深呼吸一口，举着枪冲了出去，差点被阎魔刀戳爆了眼珠——

“维吉尔！”

穿着蓝色大衣的青年一怔，随后长长叹了一口气。

“……但丁。”

TBC


End file.
